Milleniea! - Episode 001
"A Mysterious Entity!Marron" is the first episode of the Milleniea Anime. Summary Lan Yuki finds himself being chased by Three Mystrious Dragons.After Scaping two attack and lost them he finds him a gate, shaped like the head of a demon, wrapped in chains. He hears a voice saying that the one who opens this door will receive great power, but as compensation will lose something important to them. Then Three Dragons found him and lonched unattack. Then The artifact around his neck starts to react to this. Suddenly Lan wakes up in his room sweating and realized it was just a dream. He sighs in relief, commentating that he had that dream again. The room is filled with various archaeological finds, he sleeps in a hammock and has a few Duel Monsters cards scattered across the floor. Lan looks at his artifact and wonders about it, but he realizes it is 8 o'clock and hurries to get up. Downstairs, Lan's sister, Akari is surrounded by flat screen monitors and working on them. Lan tells her off for not waking him, but Akari explains that she was busy with a news transmission and he should be waking himself up. Akari gets back to talking to her editor and Lan makes a face at her before rushing out. Outside the house, Lan looks at his Deck and recalls the reason for he had been sleeping-in; He has stayed up until midnight working on his Deck in order to counter his classmate Tetsuo. Lan is stopped as his grandmother, Haru, catches him by the schoolbag with her broom. She holds Lan in midair, as he drops his cards on the ground. Haru asks if he had breakfast, but Lan says it doesn't matter as he is going to be late. Haru picks up one of the cards and Lan explains that he had been working on his Deck last night. She says that Lan must have had forty straight loses to Tetsuo, but Lan corrects her saying it's closer to Sixty. Haru yells at him that breakfast gives him energy for the day and without it, he will be weak at dueling. At the school gym, Lan faces twenty stacked trapezoid blocks with a group of people watching. He claims he can jump it easily, but his friend Maylu Sakurai is anxious. Tetsuo smirks and asks if Lan's "Stupid" is starting again. Lan runs and leaps towards the blocks, but smacks into them and falls back. Maylu rushes over to see if he is okay and Tetsuo laughs that that there was no way he could have made that jump. Maylu tells Tetsuo off for laughing, but he continues and asks what Lan will challenge next. At the swimming pool, Lan attempts to show off again by claiming he can swim the full distance without taking a breath. Tetsuo claims that that is impossible, but Lan says he shall hold him to that and if he makes it, he will Duel him today to the end. Tetsuo watches and claims that Lan will only add to his record of losses. A giant air bubble surfaces and Tetsuo laughs that he knew that would happen. After class Lan and Maylu of them dash to watch a Duel, where Maylu says that everyone loves dueling. Lan looks around for Tetsuo and then places a Scouter over his eye. This creates a virtual reality, where he finds himself in a canyon, watching a large shark battling a girl on the dragon's back. Lan states that if Maylu sees this she will realize that dueling is the greatest and a place where you become champion of the world. Lan hears Maylu calling him to say that Tetsuo is dueling. Removing his Scouter, Lan sees what's happening in reality and finds that Tetsuo is dueling Crab. Crab Summons "Jaws Dragon" and uses it with "Skull Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Aero Shark Dragon". He explains some of the rules of Synchro Summoning as he does so. He declares an attack with "Aero Shark Dragon", which drops Tetsuo's Life Points to 0. Crab and his cronies start to mock Tetsuo, who is comforted by Jaden and Maylu. Jaden starts yelling at Crab, but he walks away without looking back, while his cronies mock Jaden . However Jaden says something which gets to Crab. He quickly regrets it as Crab turns back and yells something at him. Crab snatches Jaden's artifact and his cronies restrain Jaden, who tries taking it back. Crab then snaps the artifact in two and tosses it back to Jaden. Later outside, Jaden holds one portion of the artifact and weeps over what happened, while Maylu tries to comfort him. They are later joined by Tetsuo who says something that snaps Jaden out of his gloominess. He hands the other part of the artifact to Jaden and parts ways. At home, Jaden changes out of his school uniform and makes a few changes to his Deck. Before he leaves again, he is given a package from Haru. Jaden gives a thumbs up and leaves. Jaden makes his way to an arena, where he faces Crab. Maylu and Tetsuo stand by to support Jaden.